Novio?
by clea everlasting
Summary: La continuacion del anime
1. Chapter 1

Cap1

Habia pasado un año desde que Loki casi se iba a Asgard, Mayura habia crecido bastante en esa año y se habia vuelto el centro de atención donde hubiera algun chico.

Como tenia ya costumbre de hacer, acudio a la agencia enjaku, alli saludo con su hermosa sonrisa a Loki con un buenos dias, que pare el sono como la más hermosa de las melodías, su voz transportaba a Loki a un mundo maravilloso, nunca le habia hecho sentir tanto cualquier palabra, por el simple hecho de ser de ella.

Mayura abrazo al pequeño Loki, haciendo que este se sonrojara. A loki le era cada vez más difícil aparentar ser un niño en comparación con ella, ya que cada vez que esta se acercaba, se ponia nervioso o se ruborizaba.

Mayu: Lokikun, como estas hoy?

Loki: eh? Yo..bien ( dijo mientras se quedaba atontado con la belleza de la mujer que tenia a su lado.)

Mayura habia madurado en este año, su rostro aún dulce e inocente habia cambiado un poco haciendolo más hermoso y...aquellos labios más deseosos. Sus curvas la habian formado como mujer y su sonrisa, el nunca hubiera pensado que seria posible que todavía fuese mas hermosa de lo que ya era antes. Dejar de observarla era algo imposible, por mucho que quisiera evitar sus miradas o el sonrojarse.

Mayura miro su reloj.

May: oh ya tengo que irme -

Loki: es verdad ññ has quedado con tu novio, no?

May: Ú/U si..todavía me resulta tan raro pensar que tengo novio, no se como se ha podido fijar en alguien como yo Ú/U

Lo: no digas esas cosas Mayura.

Mayu: bueno, me tengo que ir ya o llegare tarde, aunque el casi siempre llega mas tarde que yo. Bueno hasta luego Loki kun - ( y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

Loki: Ú/U has..hasta luego

Y mayura salio de alli con una sonrisa.

Loki se quedo a observarla por la ventana de su estudio, penso que se veia realmente hermosa con aquellas ropas, sin el uniforme estaba aun mas bonita. Su rostro se entristecio.

Loki: Mayura... odio ocultarlo...si no fuese por esta farsa..tu..

--

Mayura se fue directa a ese banco del parque donde habia quedado con su novio. Era un dia esplendido, de cielo azul y un sol radiante.

May: todavía no ha llegado..

Una rosa roja le acaricio el rostro por detrás.

Mayu: eh?

X: siento haberte hecho esperar, hoy estás aun más hermosa


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2

Mayu: Ú/U Kamisama.

Loki dio la vuelta al banco y le tomo la mano, después le propino un dulce beso en ella

Mayu: Ú/U

Loki: espero que ningun chico se haya atrevido a acercarse a vos.

Mayu: Ú/U acabo de llegar.

Loki: entonces he tenido suerte..no quiero que nadie se acerque a vos ( dijo tirando de ella para levantarla hacia él), porque sois solo mia ( dijo mientras que se acercaba a esos labios irresistibles para el)

Tomo sus labios con los suyos, mientras ella le correspondia. Poco después se separaron.

Loki: y qué le apetece hoy a mi princesa.

Mayura se ruborizo ante esos comentarios y ese beso.

Mayu: pues..no se...podriamos ir a tomar un café o..

Loki: siempre podriamos quedarnos en algun sitio y..

Mayu: y?

Loki acerco su boca al oido y le susurro haciendo que ella se estremeciese: y..besarnos todo el tiempo.

Mayu: Ú/u Kamisama..

Loki: jaja, bueno, iremos a tomar primero algo, te parece?

Mayu; si -( dijo mientras se cogia del brazo de él.

Las muchachas se quedaban mirando con rabia

Mientras andaban

Mayu: vaya, parece que las chicas me la tienen tomada T.T eres muy guapo..

Loki: Ú/u mientras te lo parezca a ti. Ademas, no te lo queria decir, pero creo que en mi caso tb estan molestos conmigo ( dijo mirando a varios muchachos por donde pasaba).

Mayu: ( sonriendo) no digas esas cosas, tampoco es asi -

Varios chicos miraron con cara de asesino a Loki Hakusai.

D: ¬-¬

Los chicos: con lo linda que es...

Uno: mira su sonrisa

Loki: " tan inocente como siempre..-.-" maldita sea, cuando paso por su instituto siempre me cogen para preguntarme sobre ella, maldita sea, come me ven como crio se quieren aprovechar de ello, no me ven como rival, diablos, le sacan hasta fotos ¬¬ y me han llegado a pedir a mi que lo haga.."arggg

Mayu: que te pasa?

Loki: ah? No..nada - " solo desearia utilizar mis técnicas con esos, como se atreven..Mayura es..Mi Mayura."

Loki cogio y la tomo del hombro para juntarla más a él.

Loki: Ú.U " que sepais que es mia"

Mayura: Ú/U Kamisama...esto..yo queria..esto..

Loki: dime.

Mayura jugaba con sus dedos.

Mayu: pues...no..no es normal que..bueno..yo siempre le llamo Kamisama..pero..quisiera saber...esto...si tiene nombre. /

Lok: me llaman de muchas formas..Siempre tienes puesto en la boca a Loki...

Mayu: eh? Ú/U eso...eso es porque le estoy muy agradecida..y tb le quiero mucho, ya lo sabes.

Loki: si / Pues, llamame Loki.

Mayu: Loki? pero..

Loki: tb se me conoce por ese nombre, y prefiero que tu me llames por ese.

Mayu: me resulta raro..y tb no decirle Kamisama..

Loki: si prefieres decirme Kamisama..Ú.U Cualquier otra me dice Loki.

Mayu: ¬¬ esta bien, lo entendi..Lokisama..Ú/U

Lok: eh? Lokisama, porque con el crio dices Lokikun? Y a mi Lokisama? No es justo..

Mayu: no metas a Lokikun en esto..Lo...Loki..Lokisama

Loki: ves, lo que yo digo

Mayu: estas enfadado? ( se quedo mirándolo con sorpresa) No me digas que estas celoso de Lokikun?

Loki: celoso yo? Yo nunca he estado celoso.." aunque eso de estar celoso de uno mismo..es algo tan extraño T.T "

Mayu: jaja.

Loki: ¬¬ Mayura..

Mayu: es que..se te veia pensativo, nunca te veo asi, estas muy guapo

El rostro de Loki enrojecio con el cumplido, Mayura solia hacer que el se sonrojase, ningun comentario de ninguna chica tenia ese efecto, el se consideraba guapo, no era como un cumplido cuando se lo hacian en si, pero ella, que lo dijese ella, le hacia sentir inmensamente feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Mayu: Loki sama, nos sentamos en esa mesa de ahí?

Loki aún pensaba en como Mayura lo hacia sentir asi, con simples palabras o con un gesto.

Mayura volvio a llamarlo porque este parecia no notar que la chica le hablaba.

May: Loki sama?

Lok: eh?

May: que si nos sentamos en esa mesa?

Loki: por mi bien

Mayu: entonces vamos Loki sama

Dijo Mayura mientras le tomó la mano y lo arrastro con ella dulcemente con una bella sonrisa, que sin duda dejo atónito al dios del caos.

Se sentaron y pidieron dos cafes y unas tortas.

Loki de vez en cuando andaba algo molesto, porque se dio cuenta como algunos chicos que antes andaban cerca de la cafeteria habian entrado de repente después de ellos y se habian intentado colocar cerca de Mayura. A Loki no le gustaba que intentasen acercarse a ella y menos en su presencia. El comprendia que Mayura era bonita, dios, si lo habia enamorado hasta a él, que nunca habia amado asi a nadie, y era un dios.

Mayu: Loki sama...por que nunca vienes conmigo cuando he quedado con Loki kun?

Loki: eh? Eso...pues..porque me sentiria fuera de lugar...ya sabes el y tu sois..bueno detectives..

Mayu: pero..por que nunca lo has intentado? Bueno...es que..se supone que sois amigos, eso me dijiste aquella vez, pero sin embargo nunca os he visto juntos , ni hablais el uno del otro . 

Loki: Mayura..( cambiando de tema)..me das un poco de tu tarta? -

May: eh? Claro, toma ( dándole con el tenedor)

Loki se acerco y tomó el trozo que Mayura le ofrecia, Mayura se sonrojó y se quedo un poco con el tenedor levantado, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no hacia falta.

Loki: deliciosa..y más si me la das tu.

Chica: que lindo **0**

Loki miró a la chica que estaba con un grupo de amigos y le guiño el ojo, haciendo que la chica se derritiera.

Chico: has visto lo que ha hecho? Es que no respeta a Daidoji?..con lo mona que es..

Chico2: como puede hacer eso.¬¬

Loki: -

May: ¬¬.. se me quito el apetito ( dijo mientras se levantaba)

Loki: eh? Pero..

Mayura salio de la cafeteria.

Loki fue a pagar a la caja y salió corriendo de alli en su búsqueda.

Loki: Mayura! Espera..

Mayu: no me apetece esperarte, lo siento.

Loki alcanzo a Mayura y la tomó del brazo

Loki: por que te pones asi conmigo?

May: Loki sama, tonteaste con aquella chica..y..delante mia..

Loki: solo le guiñe un ojo porque dijo que era lindo.

May: entonces según tu, no tengo que molestarme por ello..

Loki: venga Mayura, sabes que solo te quiero a ti. ( dijo cogiendola de la cintura)

May: entonces como tu sabes que yo solo..solo te ..te quiero a ti ú/u..no..no te molestara si mientras estoy contigo..pues le hago algun gesto a un muchacho.

Loki: ¬¬ si que me molesta.

May: pues a mi que tu lo hagas tb.

Loki: esta bien, entiendo, intentaré no volver a hacerlo.

Mayura: me alegro -

Chico: vaya, lo ha perdonado, es que ella es un sol, pero ese tipo..¬¬

Koutaro: Daidoji!

May: Koutaro -

Koutaro: me alegro de encontrarme ahora contigo ( dijo tomándole la mano y besándosela)

Loki: ¬¬

Koutaro: verás es que dentro de poco hay una fiesta que da la compañía Kakinouchi y..

Loki le quito la mano de Mayura delicadamente.

Koutaro: ¬¬...y..van varios detectives e inspectores importantes de todo el mundo..

Mayu: uohhh0

Koutaro: como se que te gustaria asistir..

May: Loki como es detective..podra encontrarse con otros detectives

Koutaro: sabia que pensarias en ir con el -.-" pero bueno si es ese enano..

Loki: ¬¬ " enano"

May: Koutaro..gracias, muchas gracias..

Koutaro: bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos en clase

May: has oido eso Loki sama? **0**

Loki: si.." este Koutaro, hay que tener cuidado con él, mañana me dare una vuelta por su instituto como Loki kun"

May: loki sama...en que piensas?

Loki: eh? No..en nada..

May: podriamos llegarnos a ver a Loki, asi se lo diria -

Loi: a verle? Mejor no..

Mayu: pero Loki sama...Loki kun debe saberlo, es algo importante

Loki: pero Mayu ( dijo cariñosamente, mientras le tomaba la mano y le dio un beso en ella), estamos en una cita.

Mayu: eh? Si..ú/u bu..bueno, me pasaré después.

Loki: dime, te gustó la rosa.

May: si / es muy bonita.

Loki se acercó a Mayura y le susurro al oido: tu eres más hermosa

La mejilla de Mayura tomo un color rosado hermoso.

Loki: Mayura...muchas veces me pregunto..como es que estas conmigo..

Chico: eso tb decimos nosotros.

Loki: ¬¬

Mayu: Loki sama...eso deberia preguntarlo yo...siendo quien eres..

Loki: debo agradecer el haberle conocido señorita hermosa...no es algo facil para alguien como yo...aunque si puedo..le concedere todos los deseos que me pida..y..

Mayu: ú/u

Loki:... le daré el mundo ...pero hoy, le acompañare a casa mi preciosa dama. ( dijo tomando su mano con la suya)

Mayu: Kami sama..

Loki: um?

Mayu: Loki sama Loki sama -

Loki: por lo menos es mejor

Y se dirigieron a casa de Mayura.

May: Loki sama..mañana yo..ire a ver a Loki kun.

Loki: lo suponia.. pasas mucho tiempo con el

May: si es que loki kun es un detective, ademas de mi mejor amigo.

Loki: ú/u si dices esas cosas me pondre celoso.

May: ú/u no digas esas cosas...loki kun...es loki kun..

Loki: Mayura..dime..no será que..te gusta? ( pregunto con curiosidad)

May: Loki sama u/u Deberia entrar ya, se hace tarde.

Loki: Mayura..no me respondiste.

May: esto..Loki kun es..un niño( dijo con tristeza) además..yo..estoy contigo Loki sama. Ú/u

Loki: - si..conmigo y ( acercándose a sus labios) no voy a dejarte escapar ( tomo sus labios y al separarse ..) buenas noches.

Al dia siguiente.

Loki ( pequeño) : " vaya, llegue antes de tiempo a su colegio, es que a veces sale antes y queria recogerla.."

Chica: uahhh que chico tan lindo **0**

Loki/// vosotras si que sois lindas ( le dijo al grupo de chica que se habia formado a su alrededor)

Pero alguien le tomo del brazo y lo saco de ahí.

Chico: oye pequeño

Loki: ¬¬ " pequeño?"

Chico: tu eres el que anda siempre con Daidoji, no?

Chico2: si, es el, tenemos suerte...queria preguntarte que le gusta

Chico: y querriamos que le sacases unas fotos...te dariamos dinero si lo haces, es que con estas no tenemos bastante ( dijo sacando un monton de fotos de Mayura haciendo todo tipo de cosas, la mayoria tomaban su espléndida sonrisa)

Eso Loki molestó bastante, como osaban sacarle esas fotos a ella, ella era suya...como se atrevian. A veces tenia la necesidad de llevársela a una isla desierta, pero controlaba esa idea.

Loki: no..

Chico: eh? Pero..

Loki: eso va encontra de las reglas de vuestro colegio, asi que seria mejor que os deshicierais de esas fotos ( dijo tomándoselas y metiendoselas en su bolsillo ( el de Loki)

Chico: pero esas fotos son mias y..

Loki: Loki kun -

Chicos: 0.0 /

Chico: es preciosa

Loki: ¬¬

Mayu: hola loki kun.

Loki: hola mayura..

Mayu: como es que estas aquí?

Loki: vine a recogerte, estaba por aquí dando una vuelta y pense que era mejor no volver solo.

Mayura se tiro a abrazar a Loki.

Chico: T.T Yo tb..

Loki: ¬¬ vamonos ya anda.

Empezaron a dar unos pasos cuando Koutaro paro a Daidoji

Koutaro: vaya, ya te vas Mayura?

May: si Koutaro.

Koutaro: que haces aquí detective?

Loki: dando un paseo.

Koutaro: daidoji iba a decirte que diéramos un paseo..para..para..lo de la fiesta y eso..

Loki:¬¬

Mayu: ohh

Koutaro: ya quedaremos en otro momento ( dijo mirando a Loki)

Y tras despedirse se fue.

Loki: " hice bien iendo a buscarla, ya sabio yo que Koutaro no me daba buenas vibraciones...con que queria quedar con ella.."

May: Loki kun..hoy pareces algo ausente...en que pensabas?

Loki: eh? Nada importante.

May: - pues parecias enfadado.

Loki: no es nada

May: ves? Sigues enfadado por algo..

Loki: mayura...como te fue ayer con tu novio?

May: eh/// bien

Loki se entristecio al pensar que tenia que hablarle como si fuese otra persona.

May: hoy estas raro Loki kun

Un niño paso corriendo con un monopatín y empujo a Mayura que cayo muy cerca de Loki. Loki fue a ayudarla y se quedo mirando su rostro tan pegado al de el, que sin darse cuenta tomo con sus pequeñas manos y empezo a besar ansiosamente.

May: 0.0

Mayura se sorprendio, pero luego, por un breve momento de tiempo, cerro sus ojos.

Loki se separo de Mayura, esta abrio sus ojos y se sonrojo, después se llevo la mano a sus labios y dijo-Loki kun-

Loki entonces se dio cuenta de que era un niño, no podia hacer eso en esta forma.

Loki: yo..

May: Loki kun..tu..

--

Mayura se encontraba muy confundida. Habian llegado a la agencia y estaban en el despacho. Mayura estaba realmente confundida.

May: necesito hablar con Loki sama.

Loki: eh?

May: tengo que hablar con el...pero..aunque es mi novio..aunque me prometa el mundo...sin embargo no tengo donde llamarlo..no puedo verle si le necesito..( dijo tristemente)

Loki: mayura..


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Loki: quizás..el este por los alrededores..y..

May: eso no me basta.. no tengo donde llamarlo, si lo encuentro es de suerte. Si que es complicado tener novio..

Loki: no estaras pensando en dejarlo!

May: um? No, no..a pesar de eso el es..es..es un sol..es muy dulce y galan..( soltó un suspiro)

Lok: que susto me diste.

May: Loki kun...lo..lo de antes..tu...por que lo hiciste?

Loki: eso...ú/u pues..por..por...

Mayura se levanto y se acercó a el, acercándose al rostro porque veia que este se ponia nervioso.

May: por qué?

Loki estaba muy nervioso y tenerla tan cerca no ayudaba para nada, solo podia seguir mirándola.

Lok: ..eres..hermosa ( se le escapo en un segundo)

May: u/u Loki kun..

Lok: uahh! No, no me hagas caso, bueno no quiero decir que no lo seas pero...bueno yo lo que quiero decir es que..

May: jajajajaja

Lok: eh?

May: casi nunca te he visto asi. Se te ve muy nervioso.

Mayura lo miro un momento y soltó un suspiro.

May: sin duda, tengo que hablar con el urgentemente.

Loki: um? De que quieres hablarle Mayura?

Mayu: Tu sabes que yo...te quiero mucho..y no quiero confundirlo..pero...( susurrando) creo que estoy empezando a hacerlo.

Loki se quedo parado en un momento, habia oido bien, era que queria hablar con el por el? Por su apariencia infantil?

Mayura estaba muy cansada y eso podia verse en sus ojos

Lok: estas cansada por lo que veo, por que no te acuestas un poco?

May: si me quedo aquí te molestaré

Lok: no tienes por que molestarme, aunque será mejor que descanses en mi cama.

Mayu: en tu cama? U/U

-

Mayura abrió sus ojos y observo como a su lado sentado, estaba..

May: Loki sama? 0.0

Lok: si. -

May: pero cómo..?

Lok: Loki. Quieres hablar conmigo..

May: si.

Lok: te he traido algo.

May: eh?

Lok: vi esta pulsera y me encantó.

May: uahh que bonita Loki sama. ( dijo abrazándole)

Lok: y te he traido un rosa blanca, la rosa roja significa amor, y la blanca pureza, quiere decir que mis intenciones contigo son de verdad, mi doncella. ( dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla)

May: u/u Loki sama.

Lok: no deberíamos quedarnos aquí en el cuarto.

May: eh? Por que?

Lok: porque si nos quedamos mucho más seguro que intento más que besarte. .

May/////Loki sama..no digas esas cosas.

Y Loki tomó a Mayura de la mano, haciendo que se levantara con el.

Lok: demos un paseo.

May: si..pero Loki kun..

Lok: el quiere que lo hagamos. Además quieres hablar conmigo, no?

May: si.


End file.
